Midnight Job
by akari-chann
Summary: Natsu had done it again. Now Lucy is pissed off, way pissed off. NaLu one shot x


**~~Midnight Job**

**Summary: Natsu had done it again, and Lucy is pissed off, way pissed off.**

**A/N: Hi there minna! This is my first fanfic ever so don't expect it to be really good! I decided to make it not really that long since this is my first time so, please feel free to review, suggest, etc ****＼****(^o^)****／**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Ahh! I can't take it anymore!"

"What seems to be the problem Lucy?" asked the eldest of the Strauss siblings.

"Natsu had done it again! Supposed to be that was my mission, but he butted in once again, and then guess what, the great pink-haired Salamander of Fairy Tail managed to destroy half of the place! Now, the reward I'm supposed to have is taken by the ones who gave the request because of the casualties! Hnn… how am I supposed to pay the rent now… hnn" Lucy answered sarcastically while having veins popped from her forehead and tears in her eyes at the same time.

"Well, have you talked to Natsu about it yet?"

"NO! I am not talking to him until I find enough money to pay my rent. That damned careless guy…" she cursed while heading towards the request board.

"Hmm, this should be okay, catching bandits for 50,000 jewels… Mira, I'm going to take this job… ALONE." Lucy told Mirajane while exclaiming the word "alone".

"Are you sure Lucy? That job is kinda tough, I think it's better if you let Nat—"

"No way! There is no way I am letting him come with me this time. No no no no no!" Lucy cut off the girl rashly.

"Well, you surely don't want to be with Natsu this time eh?"

"It's not like I don't want him to be with me, it's just that I really need to earn the money I need for the rent. If only Natsu could be a little careful… So please, Mira-san, don't tell this to Natsu, oh yeah, and Gray and Erza too" Lucy said while forcing a smile on her hesitant face.

"Okay then. But how are you going to do that job? I mean, even if Natsu is currently brawling with Gray, I believe he'll look for you when they're done."

"Yeah. That seems to be a problem. Hmm… I know! I'll do this job on midnight! In that case Natsu won't know right? And besides, since they're bandits, I'm sure they're going to do their stuff by the time when nobody will notice them! It's perfect, isn't it?!" Lucy asked Mirajane who seems to see the celestial mage's evil grin.

"Uhh, yea, I think-"

"It's settled then! I'll be going home now to get some sleep for my job later!" told the girl who by now seems to have forgotten her anguish a while ago.

Mirajane, on the other hand, can't seem to do anything. Even though she does not approve of this, she knows how much Lucy needs the reward. Before the blonde totally left the guild, she whispered to Mira, "if Natsu asks where I am, please tell him that I caught a cold and now resting in my apartment, please tell him I said I don't wanna see anyone and all I want to do is rest. Thanks Ms. Mira! Ja'ne!"

.

.

"This is a good idea, isn't it Plue?" Lucy told her celestial spirit while taking a hot bath.

"Punnpunnn..."

"I'll be alone this time, no Erza, no Gray, and most especially, no Natsu!"

"Puuunnn…"

"Hmm, no Natsu huh… I wonder how I'll do later… Come to think of it, I can't recall any jobs I've taken where Natsu isn't there…" a slight touch of worry can be seen on the mage's face.

"Puuuunnn…"

"Hnnn, I worry too much! I'm sure I'll do good later! After all, I'm a Fairy Tail mage, right Plue?" the blonde said to cheer herself up.

"Punnnpunnnnn!"

"It's almost midnight! I should get ready now! Come, Plue!"

.

.

While walking along the mountains in search of the bandits, Lucy found herself talking to her conscience.

"Come to think of it, Natsu didn't even barge into my apartment today…"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes it is, but somehow, I became used to him barging in and—"  
"You miss him don't ya?"

"Of course not! Why would I miss that flamebrain"

"Wow you kinda sounded like Gray on that"  
"Yeah, I think I did…"

"Oh no! Don't tell me you miss Gray too!"

"Wha-what?!"

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, came the bandits currently holding large bags of jewelries and cash.

That was Lucy's cue. She should pull herself together!

"Just as I thought! No more talking to myself! Hey, you bandits!"

"Eh? Who's that?" asked the bandits to one another.

"It doesn't matter who I am! The important thing is, I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and I'm going to catch you guys! Alone!" Lucy shouted then suddenly murmured to herself, "Why did I even say the word alone?"

"Hahaha! A mage? Are you kidding us? Is this how mages are supposed to act? Talking to themselves? Hahaha!" one of the bandits mocked.

"Tch- how dare you! I open thee, gate of the maiden, Vir—" Lucy was shocked to see her keys gone. "Oh no, did I forget them? No, I'm sure I did bring them. Oh no, maybe my keys fell while I was talking to my conscience! Damn conscience why did you have to speak to me while I'm on a job!"

One of the bandits shrugged and interrupted her, saying, "Looking for this blondie? Tehee, don't forget we are bandits; we always manage to get anything sparkling in just a blink of an eye. "

Yes. The bandits have actually taken her precious keys.

"You know blondie, you did a grave mistake on taking this job. I must commend your guts though, facing mighty bandits on midnight… alone! Not to mention, you seem to have lost your focus on your way here. Hahaha, but who cares, I wonder how much these keys would cost."

Now the bandits are walking away… with Lucy's keys. She was so shocked she haven't said or done anything. Feeling helpless, she slowly sat down and thought, "If only Na-na-natsu was he-he—"

BAAM!

"Lucy, you alright?"

"H-H-hai! I'm fine." Lucy said while trembling, not because of fear, but because she was so shocked of who was in front of her.

"That's good to hear. Now, I'll just get your keys back then I'll return you home." said by the pink-haired mage who managed to show Lucy his remarkable grin before charging at the bandits.

"Lucy! Natsu and I were so worried about you when Mira-san said that you were sick! A-and Natsu didn't barge into your apartment today because you said you don't wanna see anyone. A-and then he remembered that you still don't have money for your rent so we went for a job, but then, when we were about to pay you a visit, you weren't there and we were worried! Good thing Natsu has a very strong sense of smell! By the way, here is the reward we received from our job. That's enough money to pay your rent so don't worry now Lucy. You don't have to take these kinds of jobs alone because we're here now!" Happy, who was panting because of carrying Natsu to the location for quite a long time, explained to Lucy immediately.

The celestial mage, who was shocked to have heard the story, now can't seem to reply to Happy's words.

"Here's your keys now, Lucy" Natsu said while handing her her precious keys.

"Y-you really did that for me, Natsu?" Lucy said while her face down.

"Yeah, I figured you don't have money to pay your rent because of the wreck I did a while ago, or is that yesterday because it's midnight now? Eh, who cares! By the way, don't do that again, ne Luce? Don't leave Happy and I alone again…" Natsu said in a serious tone.

Lucy remained silent, not knowing what to say. She felt as if she acted like a jerk. Why was she even thinking about all the commotion Natsu caused on their past jobs? Whenever she needed him, he was always there, and she repays him by thinking of a way on how she can be "alone" on a job? She felt rather guilty.

"Now, let's go home!" Natsu said to Lucy while reaching out for her hand, grinning.

"H-hai!" Lucy answered while smiling and small drops of tears are about to run down her face.

"Arigatou, arigatou Natsu"

**~END~**

**A/N: So how was it minna? Too long? I was actually thinking of what to do next, hmm, make a sequel for this story or just proceed on making another one? What do you think ne? Sorry if it wasn't that good, and if you see many mistakes, I'm sorry! It's my first after all… Hoped I didn't bore you or disappoint you guys! Feel free to review, suggest, etc! ****＼****(^o^)****／**


End file.
